Brothers of the North
by DeathSong529
Summary: Zaki is the second son of the Sharp Teethclan's chieftain, he rescued a young boy whose named is Darangkai, shortly called Dan and determine to train him to be worthy of the clan
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers of the North**

 **Chapter 1**

The scream breaks the silence of the winter night, a five year old boy clutching on a backpack run on the snow-covered roads. As he run, his tears trailed down his cheeks and froze before dropping down the snow. Only the lamps on the sides of the road to help him see in the night of the Northern Lands' winter, the boy ran toward the last lamp post leads out of the city, he wanted to get out of here, his mother had been captured by thugs and he wanted to go back and rescue his mother but he knew that his mother would wanted him to continue running. Swallowing the pain into his heart, the boy gripped onto the backpack and continued running, when on the spot up between two lamp posts, he suddenly felt a hand grasps his shoulder and pulled him back. The hand drag him to under the lights of a table in a small alley, the boy's face turned white, he shook violently when six people appeared from the shadows. Suddenly a voice rang from the guys in the dark:

"Hores! You go out and watch for the cops."

"Why me?" Hores asked back."

"Because I said so!" The other guy said.

Hores growled something and then steps out of light pole outside the alley, the five remaining guys laughed and began to walk to the boy. Suddenly they heard gun firing, the lamp where Hores was standing was shot off, followed by the screams of the man, screams gradually became the sound of a man being cut in the throat and then finally shut down permanently. In the alley, the other guys is scared, they clustered together facing the darkness when footsteps resounded. Suddenly the footsteps stopped only a few meters to thugs.

"W-who is it?!" A thug asked in the panicking voice.

"W-we g-got guns!" Another thug said and all together they pulled their guns out.

From the dark, an object flew out along with a trail of liquid, the thugs bent down and scream when they recognized that it was the lower jaw missing cut head of Hores. The thugs screamed in panic as the light was shot off, firing in every direction. The boy cowering in fear, watched the chaos in terrify, suddenly a hand clutched on his arm and then pulled him out of the small alley. The boy does not know who saved him but he feels this person's wet and warm glove, he freaked out and pulled his hand out of the hand of the person when he knew that this was the one who killed Hores and ran to sit under the nearest lamppost. The kid shivered because of cold and fear, he didn't know what this person would do to him. Then he heard footsteps, the boy panic, he screamed with his high-pitched voice:

"D-don't get any closer!"

The footsteps stopped but after few seconds it continued. The boy was frightened, he hid his face in the backpack waiting for something terrible to happen. But nothing happened, more than a minute later, the boy began to peek out with his grey eyes, the first thing he saw was a pair two-color eyes, the right one is amber in color, the other is watery blue looking at him with a confusing look.

The owner of these exotic eyes was a ten-year-old boy, wearing a thick gray coat and a black scarf wrapping around his neck covering his mouth. He looked at the younger boy shiver and pulled the scarf down from his neck to wrap around the kid's. The younger boy pushed the older one away with the idea that he was preparing to strangle him, he remembered the scene while still at his father's and sister's house. The other boy looked at the younger one with a confusing look and then wrapped the scarf around his neck again. Suddenly he heard the screams of the thugs, they flowed out onto the road, only three remain and are looking toward him and the kid. The two-colored eyes boy jerked the backpack from the kid, grasped the younger boy and put him on his back and then ran to the middle of the road where there is no light and started to run out of the city. The kid hang on the back of the one who saved him and amazed as his stamina, although he was carrying a kid half of his size and pulling a backpack as the same time but he's still capable of outrunning the thugs.

Just out of the city, the two-color eyes boy stopped and put his hand over his mouth and whistled. A wolf's howl responded, followed by the footsteps on the snow. The other boy on the back could only see a black shadow with wild golden eyes, suddenly he felt the other boy drop him down onto the creature's back before climbing on to sit behind him. The black shadow carried the two boys ran as fast as a skiing car in the night, leaving behind the cursing thugs. The boy felt his body freezing slowly, he's tired, despite trying not to shut his eyes, his eyelids slowly closed and he succumbed to the slumber.

The young boy opened his eyes, around him was neither the snowy road nor the black brick wall in the basement of his house, it was a small wooden room. He was lying on a couch and wrapped in a blanket made of animal skin near the fireplace. He didn't move, who knows what would happen if it suddenly sit up? He wants to know about the place he's in, he really want to sit up but the fear and the warmth held him from getting up. Suddenly he heard the door open, footsteps, and discussion. He continues to close his eyes but still listen to the conversation.

"So he is the last descendant of the Emperor?"

"I think so, he has the symbolic pendant of the Agar family."

"But he has the smell of human."

"It will wear off in time."

"But who will teach him? He can only stay in the clan if he survives a month and we're not sure if he was well taught. "

"Leave the training to me. I brought him here so I will teach him. "

"Hm... well, if you say so, Zaki. I'll give you a month."

The man said and then walked out of the room, the boy lying on the couch now heard everything, when no more sound was heard, he intended to open his eyes. Suddenly he felt someone sit on the couch next to him.

"You can open your eyes now, there's only me here now." A voice resounded, it was the voice who said that he would train him.

He opened his eyes to look the person named Zaki and surprised that he was the one who saved him in the alley and put him here. Zaki's thick coat has been replaced with a sleeveless shirt made of skin and his black scarf isn't on his neck, apparently this place is much warmer than outside. The two-color eyes boy suddenly asked:

"My name's Zaki, what's your name kid?"

"D-Dara-Darangkai." Said the boy.

"Such a long name, I'll just gonna you Dan. Ok?" Zaki smiled.

"O-ok." Dan said.

"Okay, now go take a bath, you smell like you haven't washed yourself for a month."

"Actually I haven't bathed for a year." Dan said.

"Holy crap!" Zaki yelled.

"Whoa! You guys are allowed to say stuffs like that?" Dan said with a surprising tone.

"Cut the crap! Go take a shower before I throw you into a bear cage! With real bears!" Zaki commanded Dan with an angry voice which makes the boy jumped to the corner of the small room and shivered in fear. Zaki rubbed his head in confusion. He walked to the younger boy and asked: "What's wrong with you now?"

"Y-you scared me." Dan muffled.

"By Gaia, you're just a wet sheep, aren't you?" Zaki shook his head with a smile on his face.

"W-what's a wet sheep?" Dan asked.

"That means someone who cries a lot, like you I suppose." Zaki smirked.

"I'm not a wet sheep!" Dan yelled with his girly voice which made Zaki pause for a second before burst into laughter.

"W-what's wrong with your voice?!" Zaki said as he laughs. "You sound just like a girl!"

"I do NOT sound like a girl!" Dan yelled and cried.

Zaki pulled himself up and stopped laughing, he rubbed the younger boy messy hair. He knew that this boy is scared and confused, he shouldn't have messing with his feeling. Zaki sat down next to Dan and said:

"Ya know what? For a half-blood, you're one heck of a brave kid."

"R-really?" Dan raised his head, looking at Zaki with his grey eyes.

"Well… yeah!" Zaki said. "I mean what kind of five-year-old kid run out of the most advance city in Northern Lands where he could have everything?"

"Not everything." Dan said with a sad voice.

"What do you mean?" Zaki asked.

"I was accidentally born in a rich family." Dan said. "But my father just want my sister, my normal human sister. He treated me and my mother like servant and forced us to serve them! So we ran away from that house and my mom got captured by the thugs and you saved me."

"Whoa. That's one hell of a back story there kid." A voice rose.

Dan looked up in surprise, another ten-year-old boy who looked exactly like Zaki except for his amber eyes was standing at the door.

"*Sigh*What do you want Zaka?" Zaki stand up and asked.

"What? I can't visit my dear sibling?" Zaka said with a smile on his face.

"No, no you can't. Now get out of my room." Zaki said.

"Alright. Alright. Geez, I just want to say hello to our new little pet." Zaka said before walking out of Zaki's room.

"I can't stand that guy." Zaki said and grasped Dan's backpack to a door at the end of the room and called out to Dan: "Hey. Didn't I tell you to take a bath?"

"O-ok." Dan stood up and walked to Zaki.

Zaki opened the wooden door, the room was pitch black until Zaki lit the oil lamp, it was a small bathroom with smooth stone floor and a stone bathtub on the left side of the room. On the right was a mirror with a sink and a toilet made of porcelain. Zaki pushed Dan in:

"Well, I guess I'll just close the door and leave you to do your stuffs now. But hey! If you need anything, don't be shy and call me."

"Zaki-nii, wait!"

"Nii? Did you just call me nii?" Zaki asked.

"Nii-san, I can't do it alone." Dan said with tearing eyes.

"What?" Zaki asked.

"I don't know how to do this on my own." Dan said and began to cry.

"Ok! Ok! I'll go with you! Stop crying already." Zaki said and walked in. When he does, he mumbled to himself: "I guess I could use a bath too."

The water was warm and comfortable, Dan closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the water while Zaki washing his head for him. Rubbing the young boy soapy head, Zaki can't help but smile, what the heck is wrong with him? Normally he would kick the crap out of any kid who dares to ask him to come with them for a bath, but Dan had something he couldn't resist. And then he noticed something, Dan is very sleepy now, the little boy scrubbed his eyes and yawned while Zaki walked out of the tub and put his clothes on.

"W-wuh?" Dan asked while scrubbing his sleepy eyes.

"C'mon sleepy head, it's bed time." Zaki smiled at the younger boy sleepy face.

Dan put his clothes on while Zaki was preparing the couch in his room. Suddenly Zaki heard a strange noise from the bathroom, he walked to the door and peek his amber eye in, Dan was searching for something in his backpack while covering his head with a damp towel.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

"Looking for something?" Zaki asked with a vicious smile on his face.

"I can't find my special candies!" Dan said and began to cry again.

"What? You mean this?" Zaki asked, holding a jar in his hand.

"Yes! Give it back!" Dan ran to Zaki and held the bigger boy while Zaki just smile viciously.

"Tell me what this is and I'll give it back." Zaki said.

"None of your business! Just give it back!" Dan cried louder as held onto Zaki, who's dragging himself through the room.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me or I'll throw it into the fire." Zaki said, hovering the jar near the fireplace.

"No!" Dan cried louder.

"Then tell me."

"T… then, y-you have t-to keep this a s-s-secret, ok?" Dan said with grey, teary eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Zaki said and give Dan the jar.

Dan put the jar down to the ground and slowly removes the towel, Zaki was slightly surprised as the thing he saw, Dan's hair has turned from black to blonde.

"What the hell is this?" He gasped.

"Mom said I was born this way." Dan said while wiping the tears from his eyes. "She gave me these candies so that my hair would turn black and no one in the clan will know."

"Ok…" Zaki said and give the younger boy the jar. "Here you go."

Dan looked at Zaki with surprise in his eyes and slowly took the jar from the older boy's hand. The blond boy opened the jar, took out a black round so-called special candy and ate it. It was crunchy on the outside and soft in the inside, the taste was as bad as usual but Dan didn't seem to notice it, his eyes were lost inside Zaki's two-color eyes. Dan shivered when he felt his body hurt a bit and his hair began to turns black again. Zaki stood up and said:

"Well, if it's all done then I think we should go to bed, tomorrow I'll introduce you to my friends."

"F-friends?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, they won't try kill you." Zaki smile.

Dan sat down on the couch while Zaki put out the fire in the fireplace and walked to his bed with a jar full of frost fireflies on the table to shine the way, Dan couldn't helped but question how did he saw the way with so little light. Zaki sat on his bed, barely seen by the younger boy due to the weak light, he laid down and closed his eyes.

Dan lies on the couch, covered with a skin blanket, he was sleepy, but he couldn't close his eyes, he is all alone on the couch without his mother, he fears that he would again wake up in the basement of his father's nightmarish house. Dan stared into the darkness of the room, he could hear Zaki breathing, his sense of hearing is sharper than ever. Dan sat up, picked up the frost fireflies jar and began to walk to Zaki's bed. Dan saw Zaki sleeping face, he put the jar onto the drawer next to Zaki's bed and began to call for the older boy's name with a soft voice:

"Zaki-nii, Zaki-nii, are you still awake?"

"Huh? Wuh?" Zaki lifted his sleepy head. He looked at Dan with an annoying look: "What's wrong now?"

"Can I sleep with you on your bed?" Dan asked.

"*Sigh* Get in." Zaki sighed and pulled out his blanket so Dan could get on to his bed and lies next to him. "Anything else?" He asked with a yawn.

"Yes, can you hug me to sleep please?" Dan asked and began to sneak into the older boy's chest like he was a pillow, pushing Zaki against the wall.

Zaki didn't say anything, he wrapped his left arm around the younger kid and held him. He could feel Dan's breaths and messy hair on his chest which annoyed him a bit but he held Dan close to him nonetheless, Zaki hadn't felt this kind of feeling before, he closed his eyes and began to sleep again, hoping that his friends would like Dan. Dan felt Zaki's arm and couldn't helped but smile, it doesn't like his mother hugging him but it was good, he let himself relax and gave in to the sleepiness, knowing that Zaki's warm arms are holding him.


	2. Chapter 2: The first mission

The second chapter of the story! What will happen next?

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The first mission**

Dan shivered when he felt a cold wind swept through his cheek, he slowly opened his eyes and bounced up when he realized that there's nothing around him. The bed where he and Zaki slept, the jar full of frost fireflies and even Zaki, are all gone! Dan swung his arms aimlessly in the pitch black night, he felt snow under his feet and he knew that everything was just a dream, he must have fell asleep somewhere in the city. Dan made his way around in the night, suddenly his hands touched something, Dan rubbed the surface of the strange object in front of him, is was a smooth, thin and tall structure with some holes on it. Then Dan heard something, it was the sound of someone playing a sixteen-stringed zither, the unseen musician was playing the melody his mother once taught him when she played the guzheng but somehow the melody is smoother and better than the sound played by the guzheng. The sound was very close, sounds like Dan was standing just a few meters from the musician.

Wind swept through the land and a howl raise from where the strange structure was standing. With a pluck of the musician, a combine sound of the strings resounded. Dan felt the sound flew through his ear and he felt something very close, suddenly a sound of something is being cut into pieces raise and a part of the structure fell onto Dan's head.

"Ouch!" He yelled.

"What?! Who goes there?!" A familiar voice raise.

"Za-Zaki-nii? Is that you?" Dan asked.

"Dan!" Zaki lit up a torch and walked to Dan. "You idiot, you could have got yourself killed!"

"Zaki-nii!" Dan cried and hugged Zaki waist. "It's so scary! I thought that it was just a dream!"

"I told you to wait for me near the cave." Zaki said.

"No you didn't. I was asleep the whole time." Dan said while wiping his tears.

"*Sigh* And here I thought you were awake when you called my name." Zaki said.

"I'm sorry." Dan said.

"Hey, your left ear, it's bleeding!" Zaki said when he looked at the blood flowing from Dan's small V-shaped cut on his left ear. Zaki said with a worrying tone: "It's seemed like I've accidently cut you with my music. Don't worry, I'll take you to Niaza-nee, she always know what to do."

Zaki held Dan's hand and took him to the cave's entrance where Dan slept. Dan didn't notice that there was a cave behind him, the entrance was big and inside was a huge tunnel led underground. With only the torch on his hand to light the way Zaki led than through a maze of tunnel with runes and drawing on the wall. After a while, they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Dan was amazed by the size of the inner cave, it was like a small castle made of bones, rock, wood and skin. Zaki pulled Dan into a room with a red cross on the door, inside there was a sixteen year old girl with long black hair and a pair of glasses on her eyes, the girl wore a Sharp Teeth clan's traditional tunic like Zaki but her is white with green flower instead of black like Zaki's.

"Niaza-nee, this is Dan, my new home mate. Dan, this is Niaza-nee, our doctor." Zaki introduced them to each other.

"H-hello." Dan said.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Niaza smiled as she said.

"Th-thank you." Dan replied.

"Niaza-nee, can you check on Dan's wound for me? I have to go get my zither." Zaki said and rushed out of the room.

Zaki ran out of the cave, he lit the torch and put it on the wall to see clearer in the night, he found his zither lying on the ground and reached out to pick it up. Suddenly he smelled something, there were three of them, one of them is a girl and they're all have the smell of another Bloodhunter clan.

"It's a bit dark to play zither, don't you think?" A voice raise.

"Come out to the light where I can see you Kaido." Zaki said when his bowed to pick up his zither.

From the darkness of the night, a boy at the same age as Zaki, a nine year old girl and a grey furred werewolf walked out. Kaido Kakaro is the youngest son of the White Claw clan's chieftain, Izunami Kinari or shortly called Izumi, is the only daughter of the Twin Blades clan's chieftain and Bathazar the werewolf is Kaido's best friend and personal bodyguard.

"You've called for us. You'd better have some kind of reason for this." Kaido said.

"We've located where The Book currently is." Zaki said.

"What?!" Kaido, Bathazar and Izumi gasped.

"Yes, Ryuki has confirmed that The Book is in the Citadel of Light." Zaki said.

"Then this is a very persuasive reason." Izumi nodded her head.

"The book is the last item we need to collect." Bathazar said.

"Also, we are hired to kill the illegal slave masters in Black Lagoon city." Zaki said. "The one who hired us promise a high pay for their head, double if they're alive."

"Sound kinda fishy," Kaido said and scratched his chin before continue. "and if they don't uphold their end of the bargain, what should we do?"

"Easy! Kaido-nii gonna kick their asses!" Izumi said and hugged Kaido.

"No, you always have all the fun." Zaki said with a smile on his face. "This time, I'll gift him a music show to die for."

Zaki held his zither and walked into the cave, followed by the other three to the Sanctum as they called. This cave once belonged to a gang of bandits, which was before Zaki, Kaido and the other top fighters of their secret club driven them out of their territory. Now, the secret club called the Death Blade 13 worked as mercenaries and bounty hunters like their parents but take a higher price to hire.

Zaki walked to the door with red cross to see if Dan's doing well, he saw Dan sitting on a chair, his wound on the left ear is now covered with herb to stop the bleeding. Niaza was busy checking on the drawers full out herb the club has collected, she didn't seemed to noticed that Zaki was in the room.

"Uh… Niaza-nee?" Zaki asked.

"Yes?" She slightly turned her face to Zaki when she replied.

"We got a new mission, so I was wondering if you'd like to join us for a chance." Zaki scratched his head while he asked the older girl.

"Sure, I'll join you as soon as I found my lucky charm." Niaza narrowed her eyes before changing her focus back to the drawers.

Zaki continued to scratch his head and walked out of the room, Dan jumped down of the chair and followed him. When Dan first saw Bathazar, he almost scream of terrifying, but he couldn't he was so afraid that he couldn't let out any sound from his mouth. Dan fell on the ground when the big grey werewolf looked at him, the werewolf's clothe is made of skin and bones of who-know-what.

"Za-Zak-Zaki-nii!" Dan called for the one he knew would protect him with a terrified voice.

"Don't worry Dan." Zaki said with a smile. "This is Bathazar, he's one of the members, he won't eat you."

"That's interesting smell." Bathazar said as he came closer and sniffed at Dan's hair. "You almost smelled like human."

"Human?!" Kaido bounced up and draw out his sword. "Where?! Where?!"

"Relax Kaido, the kid live with human for five years, of course he can't get rid of the smell in one day." Zaki said while Dan hiding behind him.

"Ch! Fine, tell him not to stand too close to me and I won't kill him." Kaido said and put his sword back into the sheath.

"Don't mind him, he wouldn't dare kill anyone without my orders." Zaki said to Dan.

"Wanna bet?" Kaido smirked.

"Shut up, it's almost time, let's go." Zaki said and walked to a tunnel, inside there was a huge sleigh with six gigantic white wolves.

"Zaki, the others have made it to the outskirt of Black Lagoon city." A seventeen year old boy with short messy hair said.

"Right, Batto, you drive." Zaki said and climb on to the sleigh with Dan on his back.

"What?! Why not me?!" Kaido asked.

"Remember last time we let you drive? That time we used all of our price money just to fix this thing." Zaki smirked.

Kaido didn't say anything, he's angry, he couldn't stand Zaki annoying tone every time they talked about why Kaido can't drive the sleigh. Kaido reluctantly stepped on the sleigh and sat down next to Izumi and Bathazar while Dan was sitting on Zaki legs. The sleigh pulled by six mighty wolves carried the assassins into the night with just the light of the moon to shine their way.

"Do you really have to carry this thing?" Niaza said when she looked at the zither Zaki has put on the sleigh.

"What? I've promised to pull out a music show to die for." Zaki said.

"Ok. Do you really have to take Dan with us? I mean this is not "bring your little brother to work" day." Niaza said.

"Well, I meant to teach him some lesson about survival." Zaki smiled.

"And who's gonna babysit him?" Batto asked.

"Well Izumi and Ryuki of course. They like children, especially cute ones like Dan." Zaki said with a smile.

Dan laid his head onto Zaki's chest, he's really sleepy, darkness scares him, yes, but he also found peace in the silence of the winter night. It took the gang merely twenty minutes to reach the outskirt of the Black Lagoon city. The city was built on a wide lagoon inside Beast's Jaws bay and it's always seemed to be in night time because of the thick black smoke clouds from countless ships, mines and factories. At the rally point, the others members of the assassin club were waiting, Ryuki, Romer, Jarod, Kajaru, Kizure, Enzod, Akorai and Dairou have been scouting this area for hours.

"Zaki, we've been waiting." Romer, a tall boy with curly hair as the same age as Batto said.

"Has he arrived yet?" Zaki asked while pulling the zither down from the sleigh.

"Yes, he's waiting for you in the Dark Fog Company building." Kajaru said.

"Has he given any information about the targets yet?" Zaki asked.

"He said he'll only negotiate with the leader." Kajaru said.

"Then let's go, we shouldn't let our customer waiting." Zaki said and began to walk to the city, followed by the whole gang of assassins.

The city is filled with people from every corner of the Northern Lands, from mercenaries and smugglers to the traders and nobles seeking a joyful night. Everyone had their own job and want different things, but in this city, everyone is a killer. A bunch of kids, teenagers and their pet werewolf? No, in the eyes of citizens here, they are either bandits or mercenaries. The assassin gang walked to the tallest building where their customer is waiting.

"Ah, Master Zaki I believed." A man in red suit greeted them at the entrance. "The director general is waiting for you."

"I know." Zaki said and gave the zither to Bathazar, he held Dan's hand as the elevator doors opened.

"I'll inform the director general of your arrival." The red suit man said. "Perhaps your friends here would like in the V.I.P room?"

"Sounds great, show us the way." Kaido, Zaki's second in command said.

While the gang relax in the V.I.P room, Zaki and Dan walked through the hall to the director general's office. The doors opened, inside was pretty dark, the only light in the room was the lamp on the table and the light from the city. The director general was a thirty years old man with long purple hair tied into a pony tail, wearing a black suit and purple tie. The man took the cigarette from his mouth and breathed out smoke before he looked at Zaki and said:

"You're a lot younger than I expected."

"Each of the customers before you said that before I put the heads of my targets onto their tables." Zaki replied softly.

"Strong words, I am intrigued." The director general said and sat on to his chair. He snapped his fingers, a chair ran to Zaki. "Please, have a sit. I am Garukai Smitheris."

"I must say, for a human, your first name sounds like..." Zaki said while sitting on the chair, pulling Dan on to sit on his legs.

"A Tiankan? My father was a Nightwalker and he married my mother, a human." The director general said. "And I sensed that the kid you brought is a half-blood as well, am I right?"

"His mother was the last descendant of the great Emperor Kaisuja Agar and she's married to a human who treated her and her son like servants. She told me to look after him, and now he's my apprentice," Zaki explained. "I took him here to teach him."

"Ah!" Garukai clapped his hands. "So he's an assassin in training? Interesting."

"So, about the targets." Zaki said.

"Ah yes, the trio of slave masters." Garukai said and snapped his fingers again, the windows behind him turned black before the image of the slave masters were shown, one of them is a Bloodhunter. Garukai continued: "Red Spears Jackson Troyris, Fire Legs Dean Oxtron and Iron Ring Fists Heynaka, they are…"

"Zaki-nii." Dan pulled Zaki's tunic. "You met my mother?"

"I met her after the thugs stabbed her, she told me to look after you." Zaki said.

"So… she's… she's gone?" Dan was about to cry why he felt Zaki warm hand on his head.

"Don't cry. I'm your big brother now, the Death Blade assassin club is your family now." Zaki said with a softly voice when he patted Dan's head.

"…which cost our company a lot of money." Garukai said. "They are currently residing in an abandoned apartment in Section 32, the last section outside the city. I want you to get rid of them, ten thousand Dounens for each of their heads, double if you bring them here alive."

"You didn't tell us that there's a Bloodhunter." Zaki narrowed his eyes. "Bloodhunters' heads cost twelve thousand Donens."

"Alright, twelve thousand Dounens for the Bloodhunter, double if he's alive." Garukai said.

"Then that's a deal." Zaki and Dan stood up and walked to the elevator.

At the V.I.P room, the others were having the time of their life, the V.I.P room was paradise for a gang of kids and teenagers with video games, snacks… Zaki shook his head when he saw his club letting their guard down.

"On your feet! All of you!" Zaki yelled. The gang stopped and looked at their leader. "We don't have time for this! This is a big one! The company will pay us thirty two thousand Dounens from three heads, double if they're alive."

"So what are we waiting for?" Ryuki was the first to stand up.

"Right! Anyone who wants a TV in the hideout go with me!"

The gang reached the abandoned apartment with ease, Zaki, Niaza, Kajaru and Kizure have infiltrated first to scout and search for value information, disguised themselves as a street musician and smugglers. Zaki sat near the entrance of the apartment, playing his zither while Niaza, Kajaru and Kizure split out and draw out as many enemies as they can. Though it was abandoned, the apartment is still used by gangsters as their hideout, Red Spear was making noodle, Iron Ring Fists was making clothes and Fire Legs watches over the slaves.

Kajaru and Kizure hid in a small corner, watching Fire Legs barking orders, they attempted to assassinate the slave master by throwing knives as him, hopefully that no one will notice. Kajaru hid behind a crate and pulled out a knife.

"Watch and learn." He told Kizure and threw the knife. Unfortunately, it hit the ceiling and stabbed itself onto Kajaru's left shoulder. He sat down against the wall, trying not to make any sound.

"What happened?" Kizure asked.

"Nothing." Kajaru said. "I think you should do it."

"Me? Ok." Kizure stood up and throw the knife, which accidently struck Kajaru's right shoulder. He looked at Kajaru and said: "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"I think you should move a little closer and do it properly." Kajaru said.

Kizure nodded his head and move closer, he swung his arm, accidently stabbed Kajaru's right arm before throwing the knife. To his surprise, only the handle struck the slave master's face. Fire Legs was pissed off, he took the handle from his face and asked:

"Who threw this knife handle?!"

"Handle?" Kizure turned to Kajaru, surprised upon seeing the blade of the knife. "Hey, why is there a blade on your arm?" He asked.

"My ancestors know why." Kajaru said.

"It from the same knife? It can't be." Kizure said when he pulled the blade out.

"Don't!" Kajaru said, intending to tell Kizure not to touch the wound.

"Oh, sorry." Kizure said and stabbed the blade back to Kajaru's arm. "You were saying?

"I suddenly remember I have something to do. See you later." Kajaru said and began to craw to the back door, drawing the attention of the slave master.

"They saw us!" Kizure said when he saw the slave master was looking at their direction. He picked up a cage full of snakes and held it high. Unfortunately, the snakes fell out of the cage and landed on Kajaru now staying motionless. Kizure kneeled down to his friend and said: "Don't worry, snakes like music, if they hear whistle, they won't bite."

"Please spare me of your dumb ideas." Kajaru said when he saw two snakes hissing as him. "Oh what the hell."

Kajaru whistled, the snakes immediately bit his lips. He bounced up and pulled the snakes off his lips.

"Spies! Get them!" Fire Legs gave an order, he and his henchmen rushed after Kajaru and Kizure now running as fast as they could through the back door.

The two of them rushed to the back gate, where they know there's an ambush. The slave master and his henchmen followed Kajaru and Kizure to the back gate, as soon as they passed the gate, the henchmen were taken out by arrows. Fire Legs shivered when he heard the sound of the sixteen-stringed zither being played, Zaki was sitting at the back gate, with one pluck of his right hand on the zither, the slave master was decapitated.

Niaza walked into the tailor's shop, she looked around for a while and then picked up a piece of fabric.

"This is a fine piece of fabric." She said.

"Ah, you have keen eyes young lady." Iron Ring Fists held the fabric high. "This piece of fabric has a very high artistic value."

"How high?" Niaza asked.

"As least a few stories must be told." The slave master said.

Niaza didn't say anything, she pierce through the fabric with her razor-sharp fingernails but Iron Ring Fist dodged her attack. The slave master tried to punch Niaza but she held his arm between her wrists, he pushed her away, put his rings on his wrists and struck again. Niaza engaged the slave master, she was pushed against the wall but she didn't back down, she raked the slave master and cornered him.

Outside, Zaki was teaching Dan to play the zither, he put eight picks onto the kid fingers and began to teach him how to make a killing sound.

"Now Dan, do you know what to do?" Zaki asked.

"Yes, my mom used to teach me how to attack with the guzheng." Dan replied.

"The guzheng is harder to play, this zither needs little effort to deliver a killing blow." Zaki said when Niaza and the slave master jumped out of the tailor shop. He held Dan hands and began to play. "There you go. Now, strike with the blade of sound."

"O-Ok." Dan said, he closed his eyes and plucked the strings.

The slave master could feel something rushing toward him, he jumped to the left, the concrete balcony behind him was slashed. He touched his right ear, he gasped when he saw blood.

"There you go, now sit here and assist me. I'll deal with him." Zaki put Dan next to him and began to play.

He plucked the strings, this time the sound almost materialize into a blade, the slave master rushed forward to block the sound with his rings but they were shattered as soon as the sound touches them. Zaki plucked again, this time the slave master hid behind a stone mill while the wooden chair behind him was sliced in half. Zaki was about to pluck again when he heard Dan plucked three times and played with him. The mill was slashed, leaving three marks on it.

"Wow! Did your mom teach you that?" Zaki was amazed by Dan's talent.

"Yes, she did." Dan smiled.

"You brats!" Iron Rings Fists lifted the stone mill and threw it to Zaki and Dan

Dan covered his ear while Niaza rushed to them, she held one end of the zither, and together with Zaki, plucked the strings. The force was so strong that it shattered the stone mill into pieces, Zaki plucked three times, Iron Ring Fists felt like he was punched three times. Totally defenseless, the slave master froze in fear when he heard Zaki plucked again, this time it not just one, but dozens of blades are flying toward him. Suddenly, Red Spear jumped in and struck at the blades.

Dan opened his eyes, seeing Niaza was there, he backed off and let the older girl took his place. The two began to play, sending waves after waves of invisible blades, but they were all rejected by Red Spear's spear. One time the spear was sliced in half, the slave master untied his pack of other spears, releasing seven spears high onto the skies. He took one and began to fight, the spear was soon cut short and he threw it to the two musicians which was proven futile when the cut it into splinters. Spear after spear were cut into useless sticks until only four spears in the air left, the slave master kicked three of them to the musicians while he held the fourth and rushed toward them. Zaki and Niaza destroy the first three spears with ease, when slave master and his spear came, Niaza lifted her end of the zither and the two plucked again, destroying the last spear and sent the slave master flying. As soon as he's back on his feet, he found himself facing dozens of blades, Iron Ring Fists jumped in and pushed him aside, blocking the piercing blades with himself. Red Spear was terrified, his allies are all dead and their henchmen are nowhere to be found.

"Give it up, old man." Zaki said while Niaza was helping him strapping his zither to his back.

"Just… wait… until… our henchmen…" Red Spear said.

"Your henchmen are all dead." Kaido and the other assassins walking from every direction, their hands are all covered with fresh blood.

"You see, you're all alone and helpless." Zaki smirked at his victim. "So why don't you make it easy on yourself and give up?"

The slave master gave up, Bathazar tied him up and dragged the other two's bodies with him. Garukai greeted them with a satisfying smile, Zaki delivered the bodies and Red Spear to the director general before taking their reward, three suitcases filled with money. Zaki didn't know what Garukai want with these corpses, nor did he care, he only knew that corpses make money. The gang rushed to the TV store and bought the most expensive TV with its full setting. The gang put the merchandises on the storing space behind the sleigh before riding it back to their secret hideout.

At the hideout, the gang installed the TV set and went crazy over party, everyone was drinking cola and sing karaoke, Batto and Romer sung the Geisha's song and everyone laughed. Everyone was having the time of their life, including Dan and Zaki dreaming in each other arms despite the chaos, all in just a day's work.

* * *

Author's note: Wanna know about the Sharp Teeth's tunic? Check the Vietnamese Ao Dai


	3. Chapter 3: Memories, nightmares & tears

Ok! So this the third chapter of the story! This time, Zaki, Kaido, Dan and the gang will try to retrieve their ancestors book and Legendary Crossbow, but will they succeed?

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Memories, nightmares and tears**

Zaki opened his eyes and yawned, he felt Dan sleeping next to him, his head rested on Zaki's chest. Zaki looked at a younger boy, he's so cute when he's asleep, especially when he make a "shu" noise every time he breaths. Zaki picked Dan up and rested him on a soft pillow on the couch before walking out of the cave. Near the entrance, Kaido was sitting on a rock, he was playing the melody similar to Zaki's with a bamboo flute. Zaki walked in the Sanctum and picked his zither up, he put it next to Kaido and began to play. The young musicians synchronized their melody and continued to play for a while before Kaido suddenly stopped.

"A blizzard is coming." He said.

"You did ask your parents' permission to stay out, right?" Zaki asked.

"I told them that we'd spent a week or two outing with you guys, and they agreed." Kaido said.

"And your older brothers?" Zaki asked.

"Cranky as usual, I've always thought that Falcon is the more reasonable one but I stand corrected. Kuoga even wished me luck, apparently he's found out about our secret." Kaido said.

"About The Book, apparently the guy who owns it owns the Legendary Crossbow as well." Zaki said.

"Are you sure?" Kaido asked, he didn't believe what he's heard. "That crossbow was lost when the human took the Three Walls Citadel nearly three thousand years ago. Even though our ancestors have retaken it, that legendary weapon was lost forever."

"So it would seem," Zaki raise his hand to catch a snowflake drifting in the wind before continued: "a high ranked noble has unearthed the Legendary Crossbow from an underground tomb."

"Underground tomb?" Kaido scratched his head and asked: "Could it be…"

"The location never lies." Zaki replied, watching the snowflake melts in his hand. "It's the General's Fall tomb."

"We must act soon, the human have no right to escalate that sacred tomb!" Kaido stood up.

"Patient my friend." Zaki put his hand onto Kaido's shoulder. "Without the legendary weapon, we can't defeat the human even if we unite all of the Bloodhunter clans. Our first priority is to retrieve The Crossbow and The Book."

"You're smart, Zaki." Kaido said. "Almost too smart."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Zaki said and picked his zither up before walking in the cave with Kaido, winter has just started and already there's a blizzard.

"Suddenly I want to eat fetal duck eggs." Kaido said.

"Oh shut up, you only eat the yelks of the eggs and leave the remains to us." Zaki said when he was walking. "Moreover we ran out of eggs last week."

"Then what do we have? I'm hungry." Kaido said.

"Well if you want, I can make you a bowl of noodle." Zaki said with smile.

"NOODLE!" Kaido drooled when he heard Zaki said the he'll make noodle.

Zaki suddenly remembered that Dan hasn't eat anything since he found him, last night he drunk some juice and cola but Zaki sure that Dan needed more. He rushed to the kitchen and made fourteen bowls of hot noodle. Despite being good at making noodle, Zaki's favorite dish is fried fish, he dislike noodle but would gladly eat with his friends. He put the bowls on the table and woke the others up while Kaido has already started to eat.

Dan opened his eyes when he felt a warm hand on his head, he scrubbed his eyes and yawned as he sat up. Zaki was holding a bowl of noodle in front of him, Dan didn't know what to do, back at his father's house he only eats cold food and very little of it, here Zaki just made him a bowl of hot food. Dan took the bowl from Zaki hand and began to eat, it's like a dream come true, this is the best food he has ever tasted.

"So? It's good, isn't it?" Zaki asked after swallowing a gulp of noodle.

"Can I have another bowl please?" Dan asked and raised his empty bowl, he's hungrier than Zaki though.

"You can have mine, I'm not hungry." Zaki gave his bowl to Dan.

"Th-Thank you Zaki-nii." Dan said and began to eat, occasionally looked at Zaki who was watching his favorite show Hỏi Xoáy Đáp Xoay.

"Oops." Dan squealed when he accidently bit the spoon in half.

"What's wrong?" Zaki asked.

"N-nothing!" Dan said, hiding the pieces of the spoon behind his back.

"Where's your spoon?" Zaki asked.

"I… uh… I…" Dan stuttered.

"You bit in half didn't you?" Zaki smiled viciously.

"Yes. No! How did you know?!" Dan startled, he didn't know how Zaki knew about his other secret.

"You have the blood of a Sharptooth Bloodhunter in flowing your veins, our clan have our own unique row of teeth, see?" Zaki curled his lips, revealing two rows of sharp, almost triangular in shape.

"You have them too?" Dan asked.

"Well… only the Sharpteeth have these things, other clans lost their fangs some generations ago, their teeth are still very sharp though."

The others member was drawn to the two's conversation, each of them had their own stories to tell. Kaido told the story of the Gyong the Voracious, who rode the fire breathing iron sabre-tooth tiger and use his iron whip to defense his home land from the barbaric giants of the Kuin Dynasty. Izumi told the stories of twin sisters of the Rangos family and Lady Triegong, legendary heroines of the Bloodhunter. Romer told the story of the great chieftain Quyum, whose tactic defeat a whole armada of two hundred human battleships. But the most interesting story was Zaki's Three Walls Citadel story.

History told of a powerful chieftain who united the scattered Bloodhunter clans and built the Agarian Empire, Dan was shocked when Zaki told that that Emperor Kaisuja Agar was his ancestor. Dan always knew that he's a descendant of a great family, but being the descendant of the greatest emperor of his people, it was just unbelievable. And that wasn't even the best part, the emperor built a citadel with three rings of wall and with the help of a giant magical golden turtle, constructed a giant crossbow, a crossbow which could shoot out a thousand arrows with just one shot.

The club talked for hours and started to train Dan the ways of the hunter. There's a tunnel which led to the underground meadow. The meadow was covered with a type of grass called Sunlight Weed due to its ability to glow in the dark, occasionally herds of boars would go into these underground meadows and feed on the Night Star trees' fruits. Zaki and the gang was impressed, they didn't thought that Dan was well taught, Dan proven himself to be a skillfully hunter, already he has slain three boars with his arrows. After the hunt, the gang taught Dan the fighting skill, Tiankan have their ways of fists fighting called Vovinam. The style includes fist fighting, using swords, spears… Zaki, Kaido and Dairou jumped into combat their student, Kaido fights with a spear, Dairou uses two swords and Zaki fights with his fists.

"Ready?" Dairou asked.

"Wait! Three of you fight against me?!" Dan asked.

"You're lucky two of us are wearing tunics, Kaido had no reason to hold back his skills." Zaki said.

The trio rushed in to fight Dan, to their surprises, Dan fought like a trained warrior, each of them was pushed back until there's only Zaki left standing.

"You fought well, we are intrigued." Zaki clapped his hands. "Remember, some of your foes would use numbers to overwhelm you. Some…" In a blink of an eye, Dan found Kaido's spearhead right next to his throat. "would use their blinding speed. Others… would use both!"

Zaki rushed in, Dan has to jump backward to avoid his attack, suddenly Kaido stabbed his spear toward Dan, which the young boy narrowly avoided. Being attacked from both directions, Dan was forced into defensive position. Facing Zaki's incredible speed, Dan was caught off guard and he was struck by Kaido's spearhead from behind. He fell to the ground, wandering if it was the end of his life.

"What're you doing? Get up!" Kaido said.

"Wha-What? I'm not dead?" Dan looked at Kaido.

"Of course you're not dead!" Zaki said. "That spearhead was made of paper. What did you think? I'm gonna kill you?"

"Zaki-nii! You tricked me!" Dan rushed toward Zaki, he hug his 'brother' and cried.

"Ch! Wet sheep." Kaido said.

"You heartless bastard." Zaki scolded him.

Dan took Zaki less time to train than he thought, instead of a month as he expected, Dan mastered all of the skills in only one week and a half. Soon, Dan was allowed to join the mission, Kaido's now easier to get close to since Dan has completely lost his human smell. Dan's now even got his own tunic, which was hands made by Niaza and Zaki, the tunic was almost black in color and look similar to Zaki's.

After Dan has completed his training, the gang set out to retrieve the Legendary Crossbow from the Citadel of Light. The plan was simple as always, but there's a problem, when the sleigh reached the Citadel, Dan realized that it was actually his former home town. He froze in fear, memories of the past overwhelmed his mind, when he was beaten and left to starve in the dark basement of his own house. Zaki noticed Dan's fear as the boy was gripping on his tunic, he patted the young boy's head to calm him down.

"Don't worry, just stay close to me and everything will be fine." Zaki said with a softly voice.

Dan nodded, yet his hands couldn't stop shivering, he's scared and don't know what to do, his only support now is Zaki. The others departed after hiding the sleigh in a small cave. Dan followed Kaido, Zaki, Ryuki, Batto and Dairou as they leaped from roof to roof while the other moved to other directions. Ironically, the building they were trying to rob was actually Dan's old house.

"Remember what we've taught you." Zaki said when he put his zither down. "You'll be just fine."

The two musicians began to play, signaling for the others that it's time to act. Kaido, leading his group jumped down from a roof and landed into an opening window. The janitor room is just a few meters away from them, but there're cameras, Batto and Dairou, being the best snipers of the gang, took out the cameras with ease. The guards rushed in, but it's already too late, Kaido and the rest of the gang have infiltrated the janitor room and killed everyone there. At the janitor room, they found a map of the building, it is the time for the thieves of the gang to shine.

Outside the building, Zaki and Dan were waiting, their plan were in motion, they sat opposite to the building, playing music to earn some extra money and wait, wait for the gang to come and draw out as many as the human. Suddenly, a tall man in black suit and tie walked to the musicians, the man was about forty, he took a deep breath before walking closer to Zaki and Dan. Dan froze in fear, he knew this smell, the man who's taken from him everything from the beginning of his life, his father is standing right in front to him. Zaki gave Dan a warning look from under his hat, he was intending to say: _whatever you do, don't stop playing_. Lucky for Dan, he was wearing a big black hat which hid his face from the cruel old man.

"You two are too young to be street performers." The man said.

"Talents don't usually come from ages of training, some are gifted." Zaki said.

"Well speech." The man said and threw a coin at Zaki which he caught it. "Good reflect too. And how about your brother here? Can he intrigue me with some well-chosen words?"

"Pardon sir, but my brother is mute." Dan heard Zaki lies, he's trying to protect him. "Perhaps we could play you some amusing tunes?"

"Fine then, ten Dounens per song." The man said and pulled a small shack of coins.

Zaki and Dan began to play, Dan bit his lower lip so he wouldn't make any sound but a tear fell from his eye, luckily the man didn't seem to notice that. Suddenly the building behind the man turned black and they could hear screams from the building. Dan's father looked at the building and looked at the musicians again, he took their hats off and froze at he saw Dan's face.

"You ungrateful brat!" He yelled and walking toward Dan.

Zaki plucked the strings and the man's right hand was cut off. He fell to the ground and screamed in pain as the assassin rushed pass him, Zaki and Dan picked up the zither and began to run. After running for a while, Bathazar strapped the zither to his back and climbed on to the roof.

"Where's the weapon?" Zaki asked.

"We've searched everywhere. It's not in there." Kaido said.

"But we got The Book." Niaza said while holding a big old book in her arms.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot and Zaki tripped, he quickly got back on his feet and continued to run. The gang jumped on the sleigh as soon as they pushed it out of the cave and escaped into the night. Dan noticed that Zaki held him in his arm tighter than he usually does, something is troubling his brother. Zaki grinned like he's suffering some sort of wound. The gang finally reached their hideout, they unpacked their stuffs from the sleigh. Dan jumped down and looked back at Zaki, he froze when he saw his brother was lying on the ground, blood pouring from his waist, Zaki was shot. Dan was the first to rush to his brother and shook him, trying to wake him up, he lost his mother, he doesn't want to lose his brother too.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" He screamed.

"Guys! Zaki's shot!" Kaido called out for his friend.

Zaki could hear the screaming voices but he couldn't see anything. But there's something else, something or someone is watching him from the corner of his mind. He heard Dan's crying, the only them that held him from falling into the darkness and yet his little brother's crying's fading as well, and then he saw darkness. It was cold, empty and all consuming, Zaki wanted to escape, but he couldn't move. The black fog swallowed him, the last thing Zaki heard was Dan screaming at the top of his lungs, and then it was all silence. Yet there was something, a voice which Zaki hasn't heard for years, the voice that himself has vanquished.

 _You are not even worthy of your family's name…_

"N-No." Zaki said with a terrified voice.

 _You are not worthy…_

"Stop it! I killed you!" He yelled when saw the figure materialized in front of his eyes.

It was a five year old boy with long black hair, his eyes was peacefully grey but they're filled with anger. Zaki froze, he didn't believe it, this kid, his former friend and later enemy, Nairos. In Nairos' hand was a cruel dagger, Zaki could hear the voice from the dagger, it was crying for vengeance and fresh blood. Nairos rushed forward and Zaki felt his dagger thrusts into his waist, he felt warm blood pouring from the wound. Nairos was looking at him, his eyes are now blood red, a sickening smile appeared on his face as he speaks:

 _You killed me, Zaki. Now I'll kill you!_

Nairos raised his dagger up, Zaki's eyes widened in fear, in the last attempt to escape, bounced up and roar at the top of his lungs:

"NO!"

He grasped Nairos' throat with one hand, the other swung to the air, Zaki knew what he can do, he will cleave Nairos' wretched skull from his body and end his suffering once and for all. Zaki pushed Nairos' throat down to the ground and was about to deliver his deadly strike when he heard:

"ZAKI-NII!"

A familiar voice rose from Nairos, Zaki blinked his eyes and panted heavily when he saw Dan's throat was under his paw. Dan's hands were gripping onto Zaki's arm, trying to pull them away. Zaki let go of the boy, he didn't know what to do, he saw Dan neck bled, Zaki's eyes widened in terror as the thought that he has hurt Dan ran across his head. Dan was looking at him, Zaki could see a glim of terror in those grey eyes, he knew how Dan felt, the young boy's trust was betrayed as Zaki, the one he saw as his big brother hurt him.

"Nii-chan." Dan said with a shaking voice.

Zaki froze in fear for a second, he just sit on the couch next to Dan, who's looking at him with terror and confuse in his eyes. Zaki suddenly dashed out of the room and ran out of the Sanctum. He couldn't believe that he did it, he hurt Dan, he hurt his little brother. Zaki ran through the howling wind of the blizzard, hoping to get as far as possible from Dan.

"No! Let me go! He'll die out there!" Dan struggled to escape Bathazar's arms.

"If we let you go, you'll die!" Kaido said.

"So what do you want to do?" Ryuki asked.

"After the blizzard has passed, we'll find him." Kaido said and sat on the couch.

"You really are a heartless bastard!" Dan yelled at him and kicked Bathazar.

As soon as he was released, Dan rushed out of the cave, around him winds howl as they smashed into the small body but Dan kept going. With a lantern on his hand, Dan ventured out into the dark night. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, Dan turned around, hoping that it was his brother. But he was wrong, so wrong, it was one of the thugs who tried to capture him.

"Oh my, what have we here?" He smirked. "It's that kid from the street. Long time no see."

"Back off!" Dan raised his hands, preparing to combat his opponent.

"Oh! You wanna fight me kid? Well let's see what…"

The thugs didn't get the chance of finish his sentence, his head was cleaved off by Zaki's attack. Dan looked at his brother, Zaki stood motionless for a while before starting to leave.

"Nii-chan! Don't go!" Dan ran to him and hugged his waist.

"Dan, let me go." Zaki said.

"No! You come with me! You'll die out here!" Dan said and pulled Zaki's arm.

"And if I come with you, you'll die!" Zaki yelled at Dan. The blizzard has stopped and moonlight shined the blood covered snow near Zaki. Zaki's tears streamed down his face when he said: "Why don't you understand? I'm a monster! I almost killed you! I saw fear in your eyes!"

"No!" Dan yelled. "I'm not afraid! You are!"

Zaki didn't say anything. Was he afraid? He didn't know. Zaki could read the feelings of other people he didn't know his own feelings, he shivered when he imagined that face, that hideous, bloody face of Nairos when Zaki stabbed him.

Dan walked to Zaki he held his brother's cold hands, he's knew that Zaki's terrified. Dan saw Zaki screamed when he was sleeping, he saw how his eyes widened in terror and hatred, he felt Zaki's warm tears on his face when his brother pushed him to the couch. Dan knew Zaki was terrified, haunted by his passed, he killed someone, and that someone's blood never truly washed from Zaki's hands and mind. Suddenly he felt Zaki's arms wrapped around his neck, the older boy pulled Dan to him, he whispered with a shaking, terrified voice:

"I'm scare, Dan. I killed him, and now he's going after me. Every night when I sleep, I saw him and his dagger. I'm scare."

"Nii-chan…" Dan hugged Zaki back. He could feel Zaki's warm tear dripping on his shoulder.

"But since I met you, he doesn't show up anymore." Zaki continued to cry quietly. And then he said something that Dan imagined that he would say to Zaki: "Dan, don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you, nii-chan." Dan said with soft, comforting voice. "I'll forever be at your side."


	4. Chapter 4: Home alone

**Chapter 4: Home alone**

"Ashu!"

Dan sneezed and wiped his red nose while Zaki was sitting next to him, shivering from the cold. Zaki and Dan have changed their tunics for trousers and shirts to easily walk around the Sanctum due to their sickness.

"You got common cold." Niaza said.

"Ch! Dumbasses." Kaido smirked. "You should have died out there."

"Y-y-yo-y-yo-you h-h-he-hea-hea-heart-l-le-less b-b-ba-bas-bast-bastar-rd." Zaki said, shaking like he was dancing lambada.

"I'm sorry Niaza-nee, it's my fault." Dan said.

"No it's not." Kaido said and pointed at Zaki. "It was his."

"I-I-I-I'm-m-m g-g-g-go-go-gon-gonna-na-na k-k-k-ki-ki-kill y-y-yo-yo-you." Zaki said.

"Enough!" Ryuki yelled, pointing at finger onto Kaido's chest. "Kaido! If you dare say such things again, I'm gonna kill you! I'll kill you 'till you're DEAD!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where's the remote? My favorite show is on." Kaido said and sat on the couch.

The other soon joined him, they watched the Bloodhunters parody series of the human Eight years old bride: Eighteen hundred years old bride. Dan found the show was very amusing, far better from those human's long and lame original show. He leaned on Zaki's shoulder, who he assumed was sleeping due to the softly snoring sounds from under his black scarf. He looked at Zaki, surprised that his eyes were still opened.

"Kaido-san, Kaido-san." Dan called for Kaido.

"What is it?" Kaido said with an angry voice.

"How can Zaki-nii sleep with his eyes opened?" Dan asked.

Kaido didn't say anything, he reached his hands to Zaki's left eye and ripped the fake eye out which mad Zaki scream in pain. He put the sticker on Dan's hand and said:

"He was using fake eyes. Don't be fooled."

"Hey. What time is it?" Zaki asked, rubbing his eye to ease the pain.

"About eight-thirty. Oh crap! It's A haunting's time! Quick! Change the channel!" Kaido said.

After the comedy series, it was time for everyone favorite horrors show: A haunting. The show shown the ghostly tales of the human and Tiankan throughout the world and it was scary, almost too scary. Dan buried his into Zaki's chest while covering his ears, trying to not to hear the scary stories. Zaki put his hand onto the younger boy's head and hugged Dan tightly, he was terrified as well, Zaki was afraid of ghosts but he still love to watch shows and movie about them, both to entertain and to find a way to combat his fear of his former enemy's remnants still stuck in his mind.

Dan didn't notice anything from the show, his attention was focusing on Zaki's heartbeats, slow and steady though its master was terrified. The boy laid on his brother's chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeats. He doesn't know what kind of feeling he had for Zaki, at first he thought that it was a brotherly affection that bonded them, but he realized that this is something far stronger. _What is this feeling?_ He asked himself, but found himself drifting into his sleep. The finale question rushed through his mind: _Does nii-chan have the same feeling for me?_

It was dark when Zaki opened his eyes, he looked at the clock on the wall, it's almost midnight but Dan's nowhere to be found. Then he heard something in the bathroom, Zaki rushed to the bathroom, Dan was hovering on the porcelain toilet. Dan has been puking for more than ten minutes now, he's exhausted, his arms could barely support his weight, some of his digested meal hung on his lips and worst yet, he was seen by Zaki. Dan thought that Zaki would be disgusted and would leave immediately, but Zaki didn't, he put his hand onto Dan's back and rubbed it gently. Dan puked again into the toilet and flushed it, he fell backward onto Zaki's arms, shivering and panting from exhausted, Zaki tore a small piece of tissue and wiped his brother's mouth. Zaki remember all of what his mother has taught him about taking care of sick people, never has he thought that he would need them.

Zaki turned the water on to fill the tub, he put Dan near the tub while he pick something for his brother. When Zaki returned, he took Dan's clothes off, making the young boy blush a little before put him into the tub. Zaki washed Dan's hair and dried him with a towel before putting the new cloth onto the boy. Zaki picked the boy up and laid him on the couch where they previously slept. Zaki coughed and felt a little dizzy, he sat right next to Dan then lay down and hugged him, his dear little brother. Zaki felt the small body shivered in his arms, he's so fragile and cute, yet his spirit is strong and his heart is brave. Zaki heard Dan's breaths softly, assumed that he has slept, Zaki rubbed Dan's forehead like a god brother would do before falling to sleep.

Zaki woke up at six o'clock, the others have left him a note, they were hired again and have departed to assassinate someone or retrieve something he guessed. Zaki sat on a chair, Dan was still sleeping on the couch, covered with a blanket. Zaki suddenly stood up and dashed to the bathroom, he puked into the toilet, he couldn't believe he could ever be this weak, so vulnerable, so defenseless. After flushing toilet, Zaki took a bucket and a box of tissue paper and put it near the couch, as least he has some strength, Dan was too young to suffer this kind of hardship and could barely sit up. Dan suddenly opened his eyes and sat up, he covered his mouth and looked around, he saw the bucket and lean toward to puked into it.

"Here, let me clean it." Zaki walked to Dan and wiped his lips with a piece of tissue paper.

"Nii-chan… I'm tired…" Dan said with a tired voice.

"I know," Zaki said with a regretful tone. "I was a fool and a coward to fled when you needed an explanation and an apology. If I haven't ran into the blizzard, you wouldn't have been so sick. I'm sorry Dan."

"Nii-chan… I had a nightmare. Can you hug me please?" Dan asked, tears began to appear on his eyes.

"Yes." Zaki pulled Dan onto his thighs and laid his head on to his chest. He whispered when he wrapped his arms around the boy: "Don't be afraid, I'm here with you."

"Nii-chan." Dan called for Zaki.

"What is it?" He replied softly.

"Who haunts your nightmare?" Dan asked.

Zaki widened his eyes, he didn't think that Dan would ask such a question. He sighed and rubbed Dan hair and said:

"I don't want to tell this but since you're my brother now, I'll tell you."

(Zaki's POV)

I was the weakest child of my age, a wimp, nothing more, my mother said when I was born after Zaka, I was pale, weak and half-dead. My father, the chieftain could barely stand the news that his second son was weakling, and almost drown me the first moment he saw me if it's not for my mother was there.

While Zaka had little trouble making friends, I was casted aside like a worthless piece of trash, the only one who loved me was my mother and my only friend was Nairos. He was the one who taught me how to fight, how to survive in the wild in the way that I could comprehend.

When we turned five, we were sent out to the wilderness and must fend for ourselves in one month. I clinked to Zaka and Nairos to survive, it was actually I who sought the food, it was I who has took care of them when they were sick, I was the one who convinced Zaka to save Nairos when a bear attacked him.

And when the day of our return drawn near, I knew we have to kill something big and ferocious. It was I who said that a Great Black Wolf would do. We set out for the hunt, the two of them distracted the beast while I hid in the dark and delivered the killer's strike. We skinned the beast, Zaka took the head, Nairos took the skin of the whole body, he convinced my brother that I was useless and would only bring shame to the clan and to our family. I tried to reason with Zaka but he didn't listen, he told the clan, he told our father that I was a coward and that he should exile me. But I would not go out without a fight, I challenged Nairos for a Mok'gorahn, he failed to kill me but where he failed, I succeeded.

(Narrator's POV)

"I killed Nairos, I tore his wolf pelt apart and sewed the pieces into my scarf, a reminder that even your best friend could turn on you at any time." Zaki paused for a second and continued: "But the scarf also reminds me of what I have done. I can feel him, Dan. I can hear his voice, swearing that he will kill me and that I would pay for what I've done." As Zaki said, he could hear something and thought that he saw that blood thirsty look in the dark corners of the room. He began to panic. "No. No. No! He's here! He's here! He came to kill me! He'll kill me!"

"Nii-chan!" Dan shook Zaki, trying to calm his brother down.

"D-Dan?" Zaki panted heavily, his eyes widened in terrified. He hugged Dan, trying to convince himself that it was just an illusion. "I'm sorry." He said. "I lost control didn't I?"

"No, nii-chan. You're just confused and afraid." Dan said, his eyes stared at Zaki's terrified two-colored eyes. "My mom used to tell me that when you afraid, think your friends, the thoughts will protect you from evil memories, like your friends protect you from your enemies. Nii-chan, who are your friends?"

"Kaido, Ryuki, Niaza, Batto… the gang." Zaki paused for a while and looked at Dan before continue: "You."

"We'll always be at your side, nii-chan, forever will." Dan said and hugged Zaki.

"Thank you, Dan." Zaki said with a soft voice. "Thank you for everything." Suddenly an idea popped up in Zaki's head, a way to cheer Dan up and wait for the gang to return. He smiled and said to Dan: "Hey, do you wanna see something cool?"

Dan nodded his head, Zaki put him on his back and walked to a door marked with a drawing of a white fox. Zaki unlocked the door with the key he wore as a necklace and opened it. As Zaki lit the lamp, Dan was amazed, inside the room was like a toyshop with machines, toys and tools all over the place, but the thing that peaked Dan's interest was the set of toy train. He jumped off Zaki's back and slowly made his way toward the table. Dan sat on a chair, Zaki pushed the button which turned the toy train on, the both of them watched the train run around on the mini railways, through the tunnels and occasionally stops at a station.

"Hey, over here." Zaki whispered and show than his working place, filled with toy parts, machines and tools.

"Wow! You made these?" Dan asked.

"Yes, every time we go on a mission, I sent Ryuki to collect some old toys of the human." Zaki said and picked up a screwdriver. "I fixed them and made these things." He said when he began on fixing a broken music box. When the music box was finally fixed, he gave it to Dan. "Here."

"Wow! No one has ever given me a present before!" Dan bounced up and down and seemed to have forgotten about his sickness.

"Is that so?" Zaki asked.

"Well… at least nothing as good as this." Dan said, trying to avoid Zaki's eyes.

"Oh, and here's your dagger, too!" Zaki said and took out an iron fist with a cruel blade attached to it.

"What need do I have for a dagger?" Dan asked.

"Believe me, you'll need all of the skills we've taught you and the dagger to survive the wilderness, for I will not be allowed to come along with you." Zaki said and stood up. He lay down on the couch and rubbed his red, hot head, his illness is getting worse. "Urgh… I feel terrible… My nose, my eyes, they're burning… I think I'm gonna die… erh…"

"Nii-chan! No!" Dan started to cried and ran to him. He shook Zaki to wake him up but it was proven to be futile.

Dan climbed onto Zaki's body and sat on him, he grabbed Zaki's shirt and shook him again, yelling his brother's name, hoping that it would wake him up. Zaki remains unconscious, with his tired voice he mumbled:

"Dan… you… so… cute…"

Dan was too tired to noticed what Zaki has said, he felt dizzy, his vision is blurring and he felt onto Zaki's chest. Unconsciously, Zaki wrapped his arms around Dan, a glim of satisfaction appeared on his face. The two brothers didn't noticed that Kaido and the gang was staring at them with their lower jaws were nearly touch the ground. Ryuki was the first to scream:

"Kya! Ecchi!"

* * *

Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I ran out of idea. Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5: Family time

**Chapter 5: Family time**

"Calm down Zaki, he's well trained, nothing can harm him." Ryuki said to comfort Zaki, who was worrying for Dan.

"How can I not worry?!" Zaki asked. "It's been a month with no cooked food, no shelter, no protection for Dan and we don't know if he's alive!"

"Don't worry, you trained him yourself. What's the worst could happen?" Kaido laughed and said.

"Shut up Bakaido!" Zaki scolded him.

"For Gaia's sake, just calm down Zaki, the kid's gonna be just fine." Romer said. "The winter's almost over, you can see sunrise in the horizon now."

"Yes, but I want to meet him before I go with my family to the annual trip to my grandpa's place which's today." Zaki sighed and said.

"Zaki! He's back!" Dairou ran in and said.

"He's back?" Zaki stood up.

"I told you he's gonna be fine." Kaido rested his arms over his head and said. "After all, we Tiankan are the descendants of Dragon King and Fairy God."

"Yes, I guess for once you're right." Zaki smirked and ran out of his house.

Zaki rushed through the village, he must see it for himself, he could hear the sound of gongs signaling the return of the newest member of the clan. There Dan stood, covering himself with the coat made of Wendigo skin and a Wendigo skull helmet, he's no longer the pale, weak little boy Zaki found, he's now a member of one of the most powerful clans in the Northern Lands. After Zaki's father named the new members, Dan rushed to Zaki and smiled, the older boy rubbed his brother head and smiled back.

"So you've been accepted." Zaki said. "I guess you don't need a teacher anymore."

"Zaki-nii." Dan widened his eyes in surprise.

"But you still need a family to look after you, right?" Zaki smile and said.

"Nii-chan! You tricked me again!" Dan yelled and hugged Zaki tightly.

"Calm down Dan." Zaki rubbed his brother head and said: "Listen Dan, I have to go with my family to visit my grandpa."

"What? No!" Dan cried. "I just got back! It's been a month since I last saw you and now you're leaving?"

"Don't worry." Zaki said with a comforting voice. "I'll be back in a few days. Look, this is a very important trip to my family, only my family can go."

"So…" Dan wiped his teary eyes.

"So I want you to stay with Niaza in the Sanctum until we return." Zaki said rubbed his forehead against Dan's. "I promise that I'll be back as soon as possible and I'll bring you some nice souvenirs. Be a good boy, ok?"

"Pinky swear?" Dan said and raised his finger.

"Pinky swear." Zaki smile and hooked his finger with Dan's. Zaki pulled his necklace out and put it onto Dan's neck, he then give the little boy a stuffed version of himself with eyes made of buttons with a cute white tail and a pair of fox ears. Zaki said with a smile on his face: "These will keep you company."

"Zaki! Time to go! The serpent's here!" Zaka called.

"I have to go, bye." Zaki said and walked to the gate. He looked at Niaza as she was walking next to him and said: "Protect him for me."

"Understood." The girl smiled.

In front of the village's gate, a red sky Serpent was waiting for the chieftain's family, it's eyes looked exactly like Zaki, Zaka and their father, it's slender yet strong and almost bird-like legs with powerful talons stomped the snowy ground impatiently. Zaki looked back when the warriors was putting the chieftain's family's stubs onto the back of the gigantic beast, he waved to say goodbye to the Death Blade assassins and climbed onto the serpent's back. Zaki saw Kaido and Izumi on Bathazar's back as the werewolf rushed through the snowy plain, they're heading back to their clans.

Although the serpent had no wing, he shook his body a bit and flew high onto the cloudy sky above. Zaki gripped the serpent's horns tightly, he's terrified of height too, only his mother's comforting hand can calm him down. Zaki's mother laid his head onto her breasts and sung a lullaby too calm her terrified son down. Zaku, Zaka's and Zaki's father revealed his secret, his ears transformed into a pair of grey fox ears and nine long grey tails appeared from his back. Zaka has also revealed his beast form, his ears and tailed were black and Zaki's white except for his ears which have black tips. Zaka looked at Zaki with disgust in his eyes, how did he turn out to be a white fox but not him? Zaka was the older son so he should have white fur instead of black, Zaki's always better than him at everything, even his flame was legendary blue and somehow turned greenish-blue. All of the elders of the Nine Tailed clan said that Zaki was the one, born every six hundred years, the legendary fox demon, this angered Zaka's greatly because black foxes are usually said to bring bad lucks, if he wasn't the chieftain's son, he might have been killed when he was born.

The serpent landed in the outskirt of a great forest, leaves have fallen from the trees, revealing the black, talon-like branches, scaring any unfamiliar visitors. But the chieftain's family were no mere visitor, Zaku was the first to jumped down, revealing his true form, a giant grey fox, he carry Zaka and half of the things on the serpent back while it carry Zaki and his mother. The forest is a maze for all who doesn't know the right path, but with the Nine Tailed Fox clan, it's merely a leafy road. On the end of the road, the houses on stilts were not so surprising for Zaku and his family, he scratched the ground, alarming the other foxes of his presence.

"Nii-chan!" Three little boy, one five years old looked almost exactly like Dan and the four years old twins ran out and hugged Zaki as soon as he jumped down.

"Zakupo, get off me!" Zaki grinded his teeth.

"Zaki! My favorite grandkid!" An old man weary a black tunic with colorful patterns ran out of the forest and lifted Zaki up and hugged him tightly.

"Grandpa! Stop hugging me!" Zaki writhed, trying to free himself from his grandfather's bone-crushing grip.

Suddenly Zaki burst into a greenish-blue flame and jumped down to the ground, revealing his true form as a white nine tailed fox with black-tipped ears. Zaka was stunned by his younger brother, he knew Zaki's power is superior compared to him but Zaka would never thought that he would turn into a full fox form in the age of ten when normally it took another year to perfects this ability.

"By the ancestors." Zaraichi, Zaka's and Zaki's grandfather gasped.

"His fur and flame are beautiful." A woman said.

Zaki looked at his family, he was confused, Zaki backed off a few steps before running into the black forest, tears fell down from his eyes when he saw Zaka's face. _What's wrong with him?_ Zaki asked himself when he dodged the hook-like tree branches, he did everything for Zaka from the day they ventured out to meet their challenge five years ago, everything he did was to impress his brother and yet Zaka still looks at with disgust. Zaki howled in desperation and transformed into a more hybrid-like form. Zaki touched his face with his clawed hands, looking more like a werewolf, he screamed and cried, destroying everything in his path. Every time Zaki tries to destroy himself, the more ability he discovers. Finally when the whole hill was burnt to ashes, Zaki fell to the ground, the only thing he can't do now was the Sky Serpent form transformation. Zaki's fur was now covered with snowy ashes, he coughed out a fire ball before trying to stand up with his hind legs, not noticing that he was being watched by two pairs of eyes.

"Are you sure that's the creature?" One of the two men asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" The other man said. "Just look at him, have you ever seen such vile creature? It's not human so it must be destroy!"

"Ok! Let's go." The other man said.

The two monks jumped out of the forest behind Zaki which terrified him.

"You! Vile creature are here by declared unholy and there for must be elimina…"

The first monk didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, his head was bitten off by Zaki's powerful jaws and razor-sharp teeth. The second monk only have the chance to struck Zaki's back by his Holy Paw before retreating. Once again Zaki fell to the ground, something's not right, his vision is blurring and he's can't get up. Zaki could feel the white fur burning away, revealing his small, soft, vulnerable Tiankan form, Zaki could feel the cold ground and wind, he felt sleepy and slowly close his eyes. Zaki could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer, instinct tells him to stand up and fight but his body is too weak now, Zaki could barely roll his eyes to see who would be the one to finish him off. And yet his body failed him, Zaki's eyelids slowly shut as huge hands pick him up. And then all went black.

Zaki didn't know where he is, nor did he knows how long he has been here, everything around him is pitch black and yet he could still see himself clearly. Drifting aimlessly in the empty void, Zaki could remember what happened after he killed the first monk, the second monk's attack left a mark on his back and then nothing, he couldn't remember what happens after that, only knew that he's picked up by huge hands.

Suddenly Zaki screamed as his back is being burnt with his own flame, his eyes were widened by the pain and now he could see where he was. The chieftain's tent, his grandfather brought him here and now he can't get up though the flame was vanquished. Tears flowed from Zaki's two-colored eyes, his back was seared by his own flame, leaving behind a mark which patterns resemble the face of the bronze war drum. Zaki's shivered as he felt the cold winds, his shirt was burnt by the flame revealing his soft, pale skin, suddenly he saw his father, the man picked Zaki up and tossed him out to the open ground. Zaki shivered, he tried to cover his body with his tails, he cried and curled into ball of skin and fur as the villagers surrounded him. Zaki continue to cries, he was ashamed of himself, his small frame, his weak limbs and pale skin, he's so weak, so vulnerable, so small.

"Enough of this!" Zaraichi said. "He may be small and pale but you've all see what my grandson can do!"

"Aye!" The others cheer.

"He killed one of the scout monks." A man said.

"I heard his head was bitten right off." A woman said.

"Zaki has unlocked all of the abilities."

Zaki didn't mind about the crowd, he only wants to go home with his friends right now, he wants Kaido's teasing jokes to enraged him, he want Niaza's comforting hands to pat his head, he wants Dan to crawl into his arms and comfort him… he wants his friends. Suddenly Zaki saw the shadow of a familiar person, one of his older cousins, Zaros was looking as him. Zaki tried to speak but his lungs didn't allowed him, the only sound he made was coughs, Zaros looked as his younger cousin for a little longer, he bent down and picked Zaki up bridal style and brought him to his tent.

"Wh-what are… you… doing?" Zaki tried to talk.

"Don't push yourself too hard, you need some rest." Zaros said as he entered his tent.

Zaros was an orphan who lives at the outskirt of the village, he don't usually go to the center of the village unless the chieftain or someone of high positions called for him. And yet today Zaros was asked by Zaraichi to take care of Dan, take him to his house where he can rest without being disturbed, and also treat Zaki with some special treatment. Zaros "tent" was merely a small cave which he carved out his house, the cave was right behind the watch tower so if anything happen, Zaros would be the first to run. Zaros laid Zaki onto the stone bed with a tiger skin sheet and covered him with a skin blanket. Zaki laid and watched as his cousin started the fire and began to cook some food, Zaros spooned some rice-soup into a small bowl and walked to the bed, he put the bowl onto the ground and helped Zaki get up, trying not to hurt the young boy.

"Here, eat." Zaros said as he hovers a spoon full of rice-soup in front of Zaki.

"I'm not hungry." Zaki said.

"Your grandpa asked me to take care of you, so shut up and eat." Zaros said.

Reluctantly, Zaki ate the rice-soup and coughed it out, he's still too weak and Zaros' rice-soup was too thick. The older fox demon didn't said anything, nor did he react, he just silently shoveled a spoon of rice-soup into his mouth and chewed it. Zaki looked curiously, he didn't know what his cousin was trying to do. Zaros held Zaki face and pressed his lips against Zaki's, his tongue parted Zaki's lips slowly to push the chewed rice-soup into Zaki's mouth.

As first Zaki was surprised and tried to pull way, then he relax and tried to eat the chewed rice. Zaros pulled away from Zaki to catch a breath and continued to feed his cousin, he fed Zaki until the bowl was empty. Zaki lied down, Zaros climbed on and hugged him tightly, usually he wouldn't even dare to stand next to Zaki but today he'll make his dream come true, he'll satisfied his desire. Zaros leaned forward and kissed Zaki on the cheek which made the boy blush a bit, seeing it as an approval, Zaros wrapped his arms around Zaki and pulled the young boy to him, his lips travels on Zaki's face and stopped at his small lips, seeking an entrance.

Zaki kept his lips shut, he knew what would happen if he let Zaros in now. Fox demons are all bisexual, which mean they prefer both male and female mate, they are also shotacon and lolicon too, which mean they like young looking beings. Zaki struggled to push Zaros away from him but he's too weak now and Zaros' kisses are just too good for him to resist. With the last of his strength spent, Zaki slowly opened mouth for Zaros, the older boy moved in gently, teasing Zaki's tongue a bit. It's not long until Zaros positioned himself above Zaki, pulling the younger boy's legs onto both sides of his hips and kissed him again on his lips and down to his neck.

Zaki let out a series of groans and squeals as Zaros' lips moved down to his bare chest. Zaros held Zaki's wrists and began to lick Zaki's soft, pink left nipple which made the boy groaned louder, Zaki's moans soon turns into screams when Zaros sucked his nipple and sank his teeth onto it. Zaki panted heavily of pain and exhaustion as the fifteen years old boy lick the blood dripping from Zaki's chest. Like a vampire hungers for blood, once Zaros licked Zaki's first drops, he wanted more, he clamped his lips onto Zaki's chest and sucked it. All Zaki could do is gasp and arched his back as the older boy gently sucked the dripping fluid from his wound. Tears flowed down his cheeks when Zaros heals his wound with his fire, the older teen kissed Zaki soft lips when he's finished the healing.

"I can't believe you actually did that." Zaki panted and said.

"Can't hold back, you're just too cute. Now then…" Zaros moved his hands down to Zaki's trousers, he wants to enter his cousin.

"N-no… I just ate." Zaki tried to push Zaros away.

"Then should we stop?" Zaros smile and asked.

"Y-yes." Zaki startled as he covers his dark red face.

"So will you give in to me tomorrow?" Zaros asked.

"No! I don't want it!" Zaki said as he curled into a ball of furry tails.

"So that's how things gonna be then. I see." Zaros said as he narrow his eyes.

Suddenly Zaki felt his wrists pulled away from his body, his mouth was cover with soft branches in order to stop his screaming. Zaki's eyes widened in terror as he saw Zaros unbuttoned his shirt and trousers, he tried to hide his body by curling into a ball but Zaros was too powerful. In a blink of an eye, Zaki was stretched out, Zaros violently pulled his trousers away from him, revealing the rest of Zaki's pale, soft body. Zaros licked and bit Zaki's body from his neck down to his stomach, he could hear the younger boy screams and cries but he ignored them. Zaros parted Zaki's legs and teased with his entrance a bit, Zaki tried to kicked his cousin away but found it impossible, his tails were held in place by Zaros', his legs were hung onto the teen's hips, there's nothing he could do now but cry and endure.

"Traitor!" Suddenly, Zaraichi grasped Zaros' head and threw him a side. The old fox turned to his naked grandson, he untied his grandson as he asked: "Zaki! Are you alright? What have he done to you?"

As soon as he was untied, Zaki hugged his grandfather tightly, letting his warm, comforting hands to rub his bare back. Zaraichi pulled Zaki out of his chest, he looked at his grandson's body, he saw bruises and bite marks on Zaki's chest and stomach, he didn't dare to believe that someone as trustworthy as Zaros would do something like this. Zaraichi put some clothes onto his grandson's shaking body and picked him up, the chieftain has decided, Zaki has stayed here for too long.

The whole village was shock for what they heard, Zaros the Orphan tried to rape the legendary white fox. Zaki's mother suggested taking Zaki back to the Sharptooth clan's main village but Zaraichi has something in his mind, it's time. The old fox demon transformed into a grey Cloud Serpent, the other clan members helped with the loading of Zaki's clothes onto the serpent's back. Zaka looked at Zaki from afar, disgusted his weak, good for nothing brother, he too has visit Zaros time to time and enjoy the lustful acts of the older male but never did the teen try to do it with him, Zaros never tried to invade Zaka, nor did he have that kind of thoughts, he wants Zaki and that's why Zaka hated his brother so much.

"Etrix, we need to discuss this with Nagashi Kakaro." Zaraichi said with his daughter-in-law.

"I understand." Etrix said while her son was sleeping in her arms. "But even though they're engaged, both of them are still too young to mate."

"I know," Zaraichi sighed and said: "but the sooner Kaido gave his mark into Zaki, the better. Who know how many more of his cousins want to do this?"

"Yes father, I understood." Etrix climbed onto Zaraichi's back. "Let us leave for the White Claws' main village then."


End file.
